


Kitten Wolf

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Shifters, Hybrids and Winged [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jason's the alpha of his pack, M/M, Werewolf Jason, cat shifter Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy needs help to rescue his friends. Jason's confused as to why a cat shifter is under his tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> "Percy's a cat shifter that crosses onto a werewolf territory and Jason's the alpha of the pack"  
> So I gave this prompt to ShameTheDevil who sadly never got to fulfill it, so I decided to write it

Dark paws splashed through a small stream of water, moving faster and faster. The panther shifter panted as he pushed himself well beyond his limits. His best friends’ voices kept ringing in his ear, telling him to run and not look back. That wasn’t really in Percy’s nature, but when he’d seen the unfriendly pack of hybrids step between them, he settled for a compromise. Get back up before coming back for his friends. He wasn’t abandoning them.

                A shimmering lake was up ahead. Safety- to Percy anyways. He was one of the few cat shifters that loved playing the water, and as he neared the unfamiliar body of water, he plunged straight into the lake, swimming toward the opposite side. Behind him, he could hear the dissatisfied growls of the Hybrids before the sound of breaking twigs gave their apparent retreat away.

                No one really knew where the Hybrids came from. Some said they were shifters that had sold their souls for more power, others that they were what happened when the strange creatures that prowled the sky captured a shifter. Percy didn’t like either of those ideas, especially since his friend Ethan was taken by the creatures of the sky a couple months ago. He’d been snatched up when he had pushed Percy out of the way of the attack. And of course no one had seen him since.

                Percy finally made it to the other shore and made it to the nearest tree before collapsing in exhaustion. There was a clear marking scent on the tree that Percy curiously sniffed. A wolf-shifter. Male. Obviously the alpha, since that was the only one that ever left such obvious marks. He should probably move before the wolf came across him, but Percy was too exhausted to change out of his cat form much less move away from the tree. So he just curled up where he was at, falling asleep surrounded by the unfamiliar smell and trying to reach some form of hope for saving his friends, hope for something that drifted out of his reach before he really knew what it was.

 

                There was an unfamiliar scent in the air. Jason slowed his morning run, only briefly wondering if maybe he should’ve left a note telling his pack where he was this morning; they’d all still been asleep, as usual, when he’d taken off. But the scent was alone, and as Jason came into view of the intruder, he knew it wasn’t much of a threat- at least not yet.

                Below one of his favorite trees right on the edge of his territory was a body of a dark cat that looked more like a pile of dark fur. It wasn’t sprawled out in a lazy, chilling position that characterized cats, but one of exhaustion that Jason hadn’t been aware cats ever used. He approached the intruder, sniffing the air. Male. A shifter actually. Fair amount of distress. Not a challenger, it seemed, but why would he collapse right next to a well marked tree?

                The cat shifter startled the moment Jason was within reach of him. He twisted to his feet, fur sticking straight up with a hiss, panic in his sea-green eyes. Jason’s breath caught at the sight of those eyes, and he froze for a moment before taking a gentle step back- not exactly retreating but giving the other shifter a little space. The cat shifter relaxed, his stunning eyes studying Jason carefully with a spark of recognition.

They couldn’t exactly speak like this, but moving to shift into a human form would be more like a retreat, and there was the problem of clothes. Jason stored clothes right behind the tree for him, but it was doubtful that this shifter would have any clothes in the area. His scent wasn’t at all familiar to Jason, and he patrolled the edge of his territory every morning.

                After a moment, Jason moved around the tree to shift back anyways, making the cat shifter tense when he walked by. Jason snorted at the other shifter’s skittishness- he was the intruder. Those green eyes peered around the tree curiously as Jason tugged his bundled clothes out from their hiding spot. He glanced up to meet those eyes; they weren’t scared or nervous anymore- more curious with a more mischievous glint. He growled the moment he managed to pull his mind back from those eyes, and the other shifter darted back around the tree to give him some privacy.

 

                “Put it on.” Jason tossed his shirt at the other shifter. He’d shifted back as well, still curled underneath the tree and jumped a little when Jason’s voice seemed to pull him from his thoughts. Still he silently pulled the shirt on without a word.

                It hung loosely off his slim frame, but he pulled his legs underneath, covering his body better than it had been. Jason lowered himself to sit in front of the other shifter, studying the dark waves that fell a little in his face, the toned body of a fighter and the scars that spoke of the battles he must’ve fought. He was gorgeous, Jason granted, particularly his eyes. He wondered how the cat shifter must’ve slept with such a strong scent around him- if it made the other boy more comfortable around him because of that exposure or if he just wasn’t overly intimidated by a wolf shifter.

                “Percy,” The cat shifter said abruptly, looking up to meet Jason’s eyes. “My name’s Percy.”

                “What are you doing in my territory, Percy?” As the alpha of his pack and the one whose territory was being invaded, Jason had to establish authority- especially if he wasn’t just ripping the intruder apart on the spot. Judging by the glare the cat-shifter gave him, it was just a wolf thing.

                Percy didn’t seem inclined to say anything more, and his arms tightened around his legs. After a moment, his eyes moved to stare at the ground, and Jason sighed, wondering what he had to do to get the other boy to open back up. Cats were so touchy.

                “Hybrids,” Percy blurted out just when Jason was about to give up getting anything more. Those green eyes peeked back up at him, whole body tense as if he expected Jason to attack him or something. “They took my friends.”

                “Then they’re good as gone,” Jason told him harshly, getting back up to his feet. Hybrids weren’t something he wanted to get involved with. He had a whole pack to defend. He didn’t need someone else’s trouble, no matter how attractive that someone might be.

                “I won’t leave them.” Percy’s body stiffened in a defiant posture, eyes gleaming with a hardheadedness that might’ve rebelled Jason’s on his bad days. He briefly admired the fact that a cat shifter could even be loyal like that. He’d always heard that they were loners out for themselves- not that he ever personally came across one before. The rival hatred between them was well marked on both sides and probably had more to do with cultural differences than either wanted to admit.

                Jason gave him a pointed look. “You just did.”

                Percy winced, slumping like the life was sucked out of him with that realization. Jason wanted to take it back almost immediately. He did feel sympathetic for the other shifter, but he also wasn’t one to avoid the truth, and the harshness that came with it gained him respect from other wolf shifters. It felt weird not to have that respect in this shifter’s eyes but freeing at the same time. Truthfully, he hated being so harsh.

                Jason sighed and touched Percy’s shoulder. “The hybrids are practically undefeated. No one’s coming back from a match with them.”

                “I did.”

                Jason didn’t say anything to that. He didn’t want to question the shifter’s truthfulness, didn’t want to hope for what had been shown so many times before to be impossible, didn’t want to remember the one other person that _had_ made it out of Hybrid territory, didn’t want that sense of failure again. So he turned and walked back toward his pack. They’d be awake soon, and if he wasn’t there when it happened they’d be annoyed and worried. Reyna got violent when she was worried.

 

                Percy felt a wave of panic when the wolf shifter started walking away from him. He didn’t like being alone- hated it ever since his mother was taken by the sky creatures. His friends were in trouble- the Hybrids weren’t impossible to deal with like the sky creatures were- and his only hope was walking away like he was just done with Percy. And okay, so Percy didn’t exactly get in a fight with the Hybrids and make it out, but those were just details.

                “Wait!” He ran after the wolf shifter. The guy might not be the politest, but it was better than being alone again, better than trying to find someone else to help him.

                The wolf shifter actually stopped. He didn’t turn around, but he didn’t need to; he’d stopped because Percy had asked him to. Percy grabbed his arm, getting a little into the wolf shifter’s face- Annabeth had always complained about his lack of personal bubble. The wolf shifter tried to pull back from Percy with wide eyes, but Percy didn’t let him, pleading, “I can’t leave them. They’re all I have, and if I hadn’t insisted in coming this way, they’d be fine. I mean it’s the sky creatures that are really impossible- the Hybrids are just difficult.”

                The wolf shifter looked at him pityingly. Percy hated that- hated how those blue eyes seemed to see right through him. He touched Percy’s cheek gently. He seemed to like touching Percy. Percy actually kind of liked that. He ducked his head away from those inquisitive blue eyes anyway, like he didn’t enjoy the way the blonde kept subtly touching him.

                “Hybrids make other Hybrids. That’s why you can’t save your friends. They’re not your friends anymore. Trust me. I lost my sister to them. I watched them change her- heard her scream as they did. It’s not a sight you want to see. I barely made it out of there alive. These scars-“ Percy watched as the wolf shifter traced the scared strips on his side- “are from my run in with the Hybrids trying to save my sister. I came back alone because there was nothing left to save.”

                Percy shook his head. “No…”

                The wolf shifter sighed, staring at the ground. “Yeah. Look I’ve got to get back to my pack. Good luck with your life.”

                “No!” Percy grabbed the blonde’s arm again. The panic back full on now. “I could be a wolf- part of your pack.”

                “You’re a cat!” The wolf shifter yelped, jerking out of Percy’s hold.

                “Then I’ll be a kitten wolf,” Percy continued undeterred. “Though I still don’t know you’re name- wait would I have to refer to you as just alpha or something?”

                “It’s Jason, and no it doesn’t work like that,” he replied half distracted. His face bunched up in confusion and disbelief- Percy thought it looked cute. “And a what?”

                “Well I can’t turn into a wolf obviously,” Percy reminded him, rolling his eyes. Jason. The wolf shifter’s name was Jason. It was a really nice name. “So I’ll be a kitten wolf instead of a pup- I mean I’m too old to really be a kitten, but I’d feel like one in your pack. I’d probably have to learn everything the pups are learning.”

                Jason’s hand came up, touching Percy’s lips and shutting him up. There was a little smirk on his face. He stalked forward, forcing Percy back until he ran right into a tree. There was a smirk on the blonde’s face that Percy found intoxicating.

                “You want to be a part of my pack?”

                Percy nodded speechless, watching as Jason put an arm on the tree above him, learning right over him. There was a gleam in his eyes as he casually reminded Percy, “Wolves don’t normally work with cats.”

                Percy smirked, casually stretching his body against the tree. “And cats don’t typically run in a pack.”

                “Breaking two rules at once. I think I like that,” Jason whispered coming closer until his lips were just inches from Percy’s.

                “I aim to please,” Percy whispered back, locking eyes with the other shifter.

                They hovered like that for a moment, and then Jason closed the distance. It was a brief brushing of lips- a test, Percy understood. And then Jason was back, kissing more, and Percy dared to reach up and put his arms around Jason’s bare shoulders. He was passing.

                “Reyna’s going to kill me,” Jason whispered, pulling briefly away.

                Percy laughed and fell back against the tree, staring at the wolf shifter with unguarded interest. Jason let go, taking a step back. Percy could almost swear he was blushing. His voice didn’t come out completely calm anyways. “But I think this could work.”


End file.
